Clive Staples Lewis
' ARTYKUŁ MIESIĄCA : MARZEC 2013 ' Clive Staples "Jack" Lewis (ur. 29 listopada 1898 w Belfaście, zm. 22 listopada 1963 w Oksfordzie) – brytyjski pisarz, historyk, filozof i teolog, członek grupy Inklingów. Stworzył cykl fantasy pt. "Opowieści z Narnii" (The Chronicles of Narnia, 1950-1955, pierwsze wyd. polskie 1985-1989). Znany jest również z esejów religijno-filozoficznych. Życiorys Clive Staples Lewis urodził się 29 listopada 1898 roku w Belfaście, w Irlandii, jako syn prawnika, Alberta Jamesa Lewisa i córki anglikańskiego pastora Florence (Flory) Augusty Lewis z domu Hamilton. Miał starszego brata, Warrena Hamiltona Lewisa ("Warniego"). W wieku lat trzech, niedługo po tym, jak jego pies, Jacksie, zginął pod kołami samochodu, Lewis ogłosił, iż odtąd nazywa się Jacksie. Na początku nie reagował na żadne inne imię, jednak później zaakceptował imię Jack, którego używał do końca życia w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. Pochodził z rodziny anglikańskiej, lecz później stał się ateistą. W wieku 19 lat brał udział w pierwszej wojnie światowej we Francji. Po powrocie z wojny podjął studia na uniwersytecie oksfordzkim. W 1922 roku otrzymał stopień bakałarza literatury. Rok później był najlepszym studentem w Anglii, otrzymał państwowe wyróżnienia. Wykładowca Magdalen College na uniwersytecie oksfordzkim, później profesor literatury średniowiecznej i renesansowej na uniwersytecie w Cambridge.frame|left|Pomnik C.S. Lewisa w Belfaście, rodzinnym mieście pisarza W Oksfordzie C.S. Lewis związał się z kręgiem Inklingów, do którego należeli też m.in. J. R. R. Tolkien, Charles Williams i Owen Barfield – nieformalną grupą, zajmującą się głównie dyskusjami o roli i kształcie literatury. Jej członkowie wspierali się wzajemnie w swoich literackich zamierzeniach, najbardziej głośny jest wzajemny wpływ Tolkiena i Lewisa. Pod wpływem tych dyskusji rozpoczął się też proces powrotu Lewisa do chrześcijaństwa i Kościoła anglikańskiego. Nawrócenie Lewisa wywarło bardzo duży wpływ na jego twórczość, której znaczącą częścią jest literatura chrześcijańska. Po drugiej wojnie światowej Lewis stał się powszechnie szanowanym autorytetem w Kościele anglikańskim i wśród innych chrześcijan. Istotną sprawą w późnym okresie życia Lewisa była przyjaźń, a następnie związek z Joy Gresham, amerykańską pisarką pochodzenia żydowskiego, także nawróconą na chrześcijaństwo. Sfabularyzowany opis ich relacji przedstawia film Cienista dolina z Anthonym Hopkinsem i Debrą Winger w rolach głównych (1993). Jego żona umarła na raka, w cztery lata po zawarciu z nim małżeństwa, a Lewis zmarł w wieku 65 lat w swoim domu w Oksfordzie i został pochowany na cmentarzu kościoła św. Trójcy w tym mieście. Twórczość Proza literacka *''Pakameria'' (-1928) *''The Pilgrim's Regress'' (1933) *'Trylogia kosmiczna' (The Cosmic Trilogy, wydanie polskie w jednym tomie wydawnictwo Media Rodzina rok 2009) **''Z milczącej planety'' (Out of the Silent Planet, 1938, wyd. polskie 1989) **''Perelandra'' albo Podróż na Wenus (1943, wyd. polskie 1971) **''Ta ohydna siła'' (That Hideous Strength, 1945, wyd. polskie Wydawnictwo M rok 1993) *''Listy starego diabła do młodego'' (The Screwtape Letters, 1942) *''Podział ostateczny'' (The Great Divorce, 1945, opowiadanie) *''Opowieści z Narnii'' (The Chronicles of Narnia) **''Lew, czarownica i stara szafa'' (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), 1950) **''Książę Kaspian'' (Prince Caspian, 1951) **''Podróż Wędrowca do Świtu'' (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, 1952) **''Srebrne krzesło'' (The Silver Chair, 1953) **''Koń i jego chłopiec'' (The Horse and His Boy, 1954) **''Siostrzeniec czarodzieja'' (The Magician's Nephew, 1955) **''Ostatnia bitwa'' (The Last Battle, 1956) *''Póki mamy twarze – Mit opowiedziany na nowo'' (Till We Have Faces, 1956) - polskie tłumaczenia: Łukasz Nicpan, Albert Gorzkowski (wydawnictwo Esprit, 2010, tytuł Dopóki mamy twarze) *''Letters to Malcolm: Chiefly on Prayer'' (1963) *''The Dark Tower and other stories'' (1977) *''Pakameria. Zanim Powstała Narnia'' (Boxen: The Imaginary World of the Young C. S. Lewis red. Walter Hooper, 1985) 'Poezja' *''Spirits in Bondage'' (1919) *''Dymer'' (1926) *''Narrative Poems'' (antologia, red. Walter Hooper, 1969; zawiera Dymer) *''The Collected Poems of C. S. Lewis'' (antologia, red. Walter Hooper, 1994; zawiera Spirits in Bondage) 'Twórczość niebeletrystyczna' *''The Allegory of Love: A Study in Medieval Tradition'' (1936) *''Rehabilitations and other essays'' (1939 – zawiera dwa eseje nie włączone do antologii Essay Collection z 2000 r.) *''The Personal Heresy: A Controversy'' (1939, wraz z E. M. W. Tillyardem) *''Problem cierpienia'' (The Problem of Pain, 1940, rozważania) *''A Preface to Paradise Lost'' (1942) *''The Abolition of Man'' (1943) *''Cudy. Wprowadzenie ogólne'' (Miracles: A Preliminary Study, 1947, wydanie poprawione w 1960) *''Arthurian Torso'' (1948; o poezji Charlesa Williamsa) *''O wierze i moralności chrześcijańskiej'' (Mere Christianity, 1952; wydany drukiem cykl pogadanek radiowych z 1941-1944) *''English Literature in the Sixteenth CenturyExcluding Drama'' (1954) *''Zaskoczony radością – moje wczesne lata'' (Surprised by Joy: The Shape of My Early Life, 1955; autobiografia) *''Reflections on the Psalms'' (1958) *''Cztery miłości'' (The Four Loves, 1960) *''Studies in Words'' (1960) *''An Experiment in Criticism'' (1961) *''Smutek'' (A Grief Observed, 1961; po raz pierwszy opublikowano pod pseudonimem N. W. Clerk) *''Odrzucony obraz. Wprowadzenie do literatury średniowiecznej i renesansowej'' (The Discarded Image: An Introduction to Medieval and Renaissance Literature, 1964, wyd. polskie 1986) *''Bóg na ławie oskarżonych'' (God in the Dock: Essays on Theology and Ethics (1970), = Undeceptions (1971) – włączone do antologii Essay Collection z 2000 r.) *''Studies in Medieval and Renaissance Literature'' (1966) – nie zawarte w antologii Essay Collection (2000) *''Spenser's Images of Life'' (red. Alastair Fowler, 1967) *''Listy do nieznajomej'' (Letters to an American Lady, 1967) – zbiór korespondencji *''Selected Literary Essays'' (1969, nie zawarte w antologii Essay Collection) *''Of Other Worlds'' (1982; eseje) *''All My Road Before Me: The Diary of C. S. Lewis 1922-27'' (1993, pośmiertne wydanie dzienników C. S. Lewisa) *''Essay Collection: Literature, Philosophy and Short Stories'' (2000, antologia zawierająca eseje o literaturze i filozofii oraz opowiadania) Polskie przekłady twórczości C. S. Lewisa – wybór *''Bóg na ławie oskarżonych''. Tłum. M. Mroszczak (1985) *''Błądzenie pielgrzyma''. Tłum. Z. Kościuk (1999) *''Cudy. Wprowadzenie ogólne''. Tłum. S. Pacuła (1958) *''Chrześcijaństwo po prostu''. Tłum. "Media Rodzina" (2002) *''Cztery miłości''. Tłum. M. Wańkowiczowa (1962) *''Listy do nieznajomej''. Tłum. Z. Kościuk (1997) *''Listy o modlitwie i moralności''. Tłum. H. Bednarek i S. Pietraszko (1980) *''Listy starego diabła do młodego''. Tłum. S. Pietraszko (1993) *''O wierze i moralności chrześcijańskiej''. Tłum. M. Ponińska (1959) *''Odrzucony obraz – Wprowadzenie do literatury średniowiecznej i renesansowej''. Tłum. W. Ostrowski (1986) *''Opowieści z Narnii''. Tłum. Andrzej Polkowski (od 1985) *''Pakameria. Zanim powstała Narnia''. Tłum. Michał Juszkiewicz (2009) *''Póki mamy twarze – Mit opowiedziany na nowo''. Tłum. Łukasz Nicpan (1992) *''Problem cierpienia'' (1997) *''Rozważania o chrześcijaństwie''. Tłum. Irena Doleżal-Nowicka (1966) *''Podział ostateczny''. Tłum. M. Sobolewska (1994) *''Smutek''. Tłum. J. Olędzka (1967) *Trylogia międzyplanetarna: **''Perelandra''. Tłum. Tadeusz Jan Dehnel (1971) **''Z milczącej planety''. Tłum. Andrzej Polkowski (1989) **''Ta ohydna siła''. Tłum. Andrzej Polkowski (1994) *''Trylogia kosmiczna''. Tłum. Andrzej Polkowski (2009) *''Ziarna paproci i słonie''. Tłum. Zofia Sroczyńska (1986)